White rose, Golden butterfly
by Nightmare Blood
Summary: Number 4 and and 3 share their romantic feelings toward one another in a white garden.


Nightmares blood: Well, I guess I can practically write any kind of story. You name it. Yaoi, yuri, or, straight couples. Just e-mail me.

Wally looked out the window of the current safe house. He wondered exactly how many of them he had. He shrugged and walked out the door. Kuki was sitting in the middle of a bunch of Roses. Her hands where in her lap and was holding a single white rose. Her head down as she looked at it contemplating it as she twirled it in one hand.

Wally saw that Kuki's hair was drifting in the wind, as her raven hair shined in the sun. Her bangs also where getting longer and hanging over her face. Kuki stopped twirling the rose in her hands and lifted her right hand to gently run her fingers over the petals. She fingered the edge of one of the petals weighting it down slightly and then letting it back up.

Wally looked at Kuki's cloths and raised an eyebrow. After all this time, she still wore her green sweater, black pants, and same lookin' shoes. The only time she changed is during big missions. Something else so she can run more gracefully.

He walked over quietly and sat down next to Kuki, who was seldom ever this quiet. Kuki looked up at him with her eyes, then went back to looking at the rose.

"What's the rose saying?" Wally asked as he crossed his legs, while putting his hands on his ankles; holding them in his hands.

Kuki looked up from her quiet contemplation on the rose. She shrugged and looked back at it. "Nothing." She said in a quiet voice.

"Where did it come from?"

Kuki looked up at Wally who was looking what was ahead of him. She looked at the rose, then pinched off some of the stem and pulled the thorns off; looked over at Wally, then reached over and pulled his hair out of the way, to let it flow in the wind. She reached up and tucked his hair behind his ear and then placed the flower behind his ear.

Wally looked at her.

"That's all it said." She was quiet again and looked at the roses.

She slowly stood and walked over to the rest of the roses fingering each one. Wally sat quietly and watched the girl closely with his soulless emerald eyes. Kuki looked at them and touched one that was fully bloomed and the petals where about to fall off. Kuki gently pinched it and let it drop to the ground.

Wally watched Kuki's quiet hands as they ran through the roses. Wally watched as Kuki stood and looked down at them.

"Have you ever noticed how much you're like a rose?" She asked.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Ah never thought about it." He answered. "How am ah like a rose?"

Kuki leaned over and picked up a rose, and walked over to were Wally was. She held up the rose for Wally to see. She twirled it lightly in her fingers.

"Beautiful isn't it." Kuki said.

"Yes." Wally answered with a nod.

"But." Kuki said. "It's not easy to reach." She said. "Unless your careful."

Kuki ran her finger down the stem and pricked her finger. Then ran another down slowly, but nothing happened.

"You are very beautiful and unattainable. Unless you want to have someone near you, but they have to be careful or you'll turn around a prick them." She then smiled. "Your skin also feels like rose petals."

Wally watched as Kuki held the rose in his hands.

"All in all something desirable to look at, but never to touch." Kuki said and looked at the rose.

"Ah'm not something hard to get. I'm not something only to be looked at." Wally shrugged.

Kuki smiled and looked at the rose. "And how many people have touched you?"

Wally opened his mouth to answer the question but stopped. He thought for a while, and realized that not that many people ever touched him. Even now Abby never touched him, nor Nigel. Hoagie gave him hugs, but it would always end in the same manner of him threatening Hoagie. He thought for a moment.

Kuki touched him but it wasn't often nor was it ever hard. It was always very soft and gentle, but hardly touched him. Like she was waiting to get pricked. He looked at Kuki's purple eyes that were hiding behind her bangs.

Wally reached over, and cupped Kuki's cheek in his hand.

"And you remind me of a beautiful butterfly dancing from petal to petal of a flower."

Kuki blushed at the admiration and tried to look down. Wally tipped her face back up and looked at her.

"Would you be my golden butterfly that keeps my lonely rose, company?" Wally asked playfully and brushed her bangs away from her face.

Kuki nodded her head. "I would love to be your golden butterfly."

Wally leaned down and kissed Kuki gently on her lips and then pulled away. Kuki smiled slightly at him.

"And you are my beautiful white rose." She said and rested her fingers on the white rose in Wally's hair. 


End file.
